As Luck Would Have It
by Xzave
Summary: Sometimes big brothers are stupid, and it's those times little brothers are heroes. When Virgil picks up for medicine for a sick Alan, he forgets to look after himself. Suffering an attack, but as luck would have it Gordon had the same idea - and he looks after Virgil. (Thank you Stormyskies8)


A **/N - none of the characters are mine. Virgil is my favorite character I have nothing against him but I can only write negative things, some of you may understand. Why my mind comes up with this I have no idea. One shot?**

Virgil's chest was in knots. It didn't exactly help they were walking past an area were smoke littered the streets. He was taking Alan home, the short way home, as he was released from school early due to nursing a nasty headache. Virgil would be in school but his last lesson was PE so he was allowed to go, permission from his father of course. Even as they left that area and stopped in a store to buy medicine, he could still feel the tightness in his chest.

—•—•—•—

It has been 15 or so minutes, Alan was sound asleep on the couch. Virgil muffled a cough in his arm, trying to keep it quiet. His chest knotted up once again, feeling like bricks were piling up along his chest. He stood up and walked toward the bathroom. His chest heaved as he clutched the white sink. He had to breathe deeper in and out, in and out. Virgil felt as though there wasn't enough air, reaching toward his last resort, he fumbled for the inhaler that inhabited his back pocket.

The fresh air came as a great relief, but it was now time to sit back and relax he would have to take the rest of the day slow and hope he can make it through. But nothing can ever be easy in this house.

—•—•—•—

Alan's eye flew open.

Somethings wasn't right.

Looking around he noticed the bathroom light creeping around the slightly open door. He rushed to his feet only to pause as the room swayed. Taking a slower approach to the door, he pushed the door with a little more force then necessary, but the scene in front of him came as a shock.

His heart was beating faster then a race car flying around a circuit. Virgil on one knee one hand, holding him up, still clutching the sink for life while the other hand scrunched up his shirt as he held his chest. His breaths were irregular, he was coughing and wheezing fighting for a solid breath that wasn't happening. Snapping out of his trace he dropped to his knees as he helped relieve Virgil of the pressure of holding his entire weight up.

"Virgil!, Hey Virgil, look at me- where's your inhaler at Virge?"

On an awkward breath Virgil managed to muttered out " 'S em'ty" then continued into another coughing fit.

"Weren't you supposed to pick one up today?, what happened to that money?" He worriedly asked.

"Y-you were sick a-a-and we didn't have a-nything here for 'ou" he stuttered

Alan nearly smacked his head, Virgil had spent his money looking after him and he was now on the ground because of him. Sometimes he wanted to punch his brother in the face for being so stupid.

But as his luck would have it Gordon walked in early, still wet from practice, not seeing them and about to shout something down the hall, until he noticed the commotion they were causing. After making eye contact with the youngest's panicked eyes he quickly backtracked his steps but returned even faster nearly tripping on the carpet, he would have laughed if not for the situation, but with him he produced a little white bag that he then ripped the contents out like a wild animal tearing into its meal. It took Alan a little while to realize that was in fact the much needed inhaler.

—•—•—•—

His vision was clouded, he knew Alan was with him, but he saw another figure that got close but then ran away. It felt like years but the figure returned to were he could figure out it was Gordon. He could see the outline of an inhaler in Gordon's hand as he moved it closer, once it was in an acceptable reach he took over pulling it the rest of the way to his mouth.

There he could once again feel the undeniable relief of air rush throughout his lungs. Sound fully returned to his ears, he could hear his heavy pants while his heart beat still pounded against his ears. His vision still blurry but he could still see the panic vanishing from his only younger brothers.

Gordon was the first to break the silence, as always. "You know, I was going- to buy Al some medicine because I knew- we didn't have any. I get to the store and Danny say you got some already but you didn't get your prescription. Your lucky I went, being the awesomely awesome nice big/little brother." He finished as he tapped Virgil on the arm.

Alan was next, with a smile he said "Well it's not my fault all big brothers are so stupid."

"Yeah" Gordon said in his matter of fact tone "... Wait.. Am not!"

Vigil closed his eyes, his heart rate had calmed down he was enjoying this moment and hopefully it would happen again.

As luck would have it didn't. At least not with Alan and Gordon.

 **A/N should I do another or just leave it? Your choice. Haven't had the time to re-read who knows what it's like.**


End file.
